24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm". * Charles Logan: I hope I was convincing enough for you. * Jack Bauer: You're a world-class liar: I would have expected nothing else. * Jack Bauer: Shut up, Chloe! * Chloe O'Brian: Or what? You're going to kill me too? * Chloe O'Brian: I have the recording of Logan and Suvarov's conversation. Jack gave it to me. * Cole Ortiz: Wait, if he gave it to you, why did you shoot him? * Chloe O'Brian: I'll explain later. * Chloe O'Brian: (sarcastically, after an intimate body search by Jason Pillar) I hope you enjoyed yourself. * Charles Logan: As long as Jack Bauer is out there, the agreement will never be safe. * President Allison Taylor: Then we will lock him away in a black site, half-way around the world. * Charles Logan: He will find a way, Madam President. Mark my words, he will rise up out of the deepest hole in the ground. He will claw his way back from the ends of the earth, unless we stop him before that can happen. (pause) Pending approval, I have taken it upon myself to uh...put a plan in motion... * President Allison Taylor: (whispering, in disbelief that this is happening again) Of course you have... * Jack Bauer (recorded video): Lasting peace cannot simply be political. It has to be born out of trust, and honesty, and understanding, and most importantly a will on both sides to move forward. Currently that will does not exist. This peace is fraudulent, and I cannot in good conscience allow the people that lost their lives today to go unspoken for. You reminded me of that earlier today: that's who I am. * Charles Logan: This was my last chance, and Bauer took it away! It's come to this because of him. (shoots Jason Pillar shortly before turning the gun on himself) * President Allison Taylor: Damn it Charles, open the door! * Arlo Glass: Thirty seconds ago, the van pulled off of Delancey...damn it. * Chloe O'Brian: What? * Arlo Glass: Lost it under the Williamsburg Bridge. * Commando: (about to execute Jack) I know who you are, so I'm going to make this quick and clean. * Jack Bauer: (chuckles) Am I supposed to say "thank you"? * President Allison Taylor: I would give anything to take back the time. But all I can do now is tell you to get out of the country. The Russians will be after you, and so will we. I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know what else there is to say. * Jack Bauer: (speaking with Chloe O'Brian over the phone for the last time) When you first came to CTU, I never thought it was gonna be you that was gonna cover my back all those years. And I know that everything that you did today was to try and sic protect me, I know that. (whispers) Thank you. * Chloe O'Brian: (tears in her eyes) Good luck, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Yeah. (hangs up) * Chloe O'Brian: (to Arlo) Bring the drone back to the base. Whatever happened here didn't happen. Understand? * (Arlo nods and leaves to comply with her orders. Chloe and Cole Ortiz remain to watch Jack on the viewscreen. He looks up. His face fills the viewscreen.) * Chloe O'Brian: Shut it down. (The viewscreen is deactivated, bringing the season and the series to a close.) 824